


Bet On It

by Thirdstrikeout



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdstrikeout/pseuds/Thirdstrikeout
Summary: Raven and Anya make a bet on their friends' love-lives.This honestly turned out so ridiculous, I'm not even sure what I was going for here.





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting, ever.  
> I also never thought I'd write something this cutesy but hell, it made me laugh.

“Oh, easy. It’ll totally be Clarke and Lexa. C’mon.”

“What? Absolutely not.”

“Are you kidding? They even made it legal so Lexa doesn’t feel bad about it.”

“OK, A) Lexa is a total warrior-gay, she would cherish the opportunity to stick it to the homophobic establishment by having the straightest wedding ever. And B) are you forgetting about Lincoln and Octavia?” Anya leans back, a triumphant smile on her face.

“Yeah don’t forget Lincoln and Octavia, Rae!” Octavia, slightly tipsy, calls out as she perches herself on Lincoln’s lap. He smiles at her adoringly, arms wrapping a little more tightly around her. “Do you actually know what they’re talking about babe?” he asks, and she pouts down at him. “No, I was getting more drinks. Why, is it dirty?” her eyes light up.

“Bellamy here, being the chronic weirdo that he is, asked who we think is gonna be the first to get hitched.” Raven quickly updates her friend.

“Why would any of us be getting married?” Clarke says, walking out to join the rest of the group on the balcony, Lexa trailing behind her, hands tangled together, a smile on her lips.

“Oh god, Princess. You two snuck off like, fifteen minutes ago. Did you just disappear on us to go have sex?” Raven exclaims, her voice exasperated.

“What? Why would you say that?” Clarke replies, completely nonchalant as she pulls Lexa down beside her on the outdoor couch. Lexa doesn’t manage even a fraction of cool, instantly flushing red.

“Umm, because of Commander Hearteyes over here, looking at you like you just fell into her arms from the heavens above?” Raven says, tone lovingly mocking, gesturing at Lexa with her beer bottle.

“I still maintain that Lincoln and Octavia will be the first to go.” Anya remains steady.

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is then, Cheekbones?”

“Listen here, Grease-Monkey…”

“God, why don’t you two just screw and rid us all of this exaggerated competitiveness-masking-sexual-tension?” Lexa spits out, blush somewhat subdued, causing both girls to flush just as deeply as she had.

“Nice one, babe.” Clarke tells her, leaning into Lexa's side and kissing her on the cheek. “Anyways, I think all of us can probably agree that weddings are just an outdated social construct that’s -” Clarke can’t even finish the righteous rant she’s about to embark on before Raven, still fighting her blush, cuts her off “-oh don’t even Princess, we all know Lexa has probably been planning the most romantic proposal in the history of mankind since your third date.”

“Probably their second,” Anya chimes in, abandoning her own side of the argument in order to join the teasing and adamantly looking anywhere but at Raven, “probably surrounded by a sea of candles, too.”

“Again with that joke? You’re all kind of blowing my fondness for candles just _a little_ out of proportion, don’t you think?” Lexa is back to a dark mutter, glowering halfheartedly at Anya.

“Well, babe…“ Clarke begins with a gentle tone, only to have Anya cut in loudly “our room was a fucking fire hazard all of freshman year, Lex. You made me help you stash some of those candles in my closet so the R.A. didn’t confiscate them.” “Titus was too uptight and dramatic for his own good. That man took ‘hall monitoring’ to what was basically a religious level.” Clarke mutters darkly. Everyone nods along, knowing not to contradict Clarke on the Titus issue, as she had felt the aging R.A. was personally interfering with all of her after-hours hookups with Lexa during their shared time at the dorms. She had felt quite vindicated when he was unceremoniously kicked off the job for “gross negligence of his duties”, whatever that meant (they never did find out, though that didn’t stop Clarke from entertaining the group for a long time with increasingly wild theories, which Raven was happy to fuel. Lexa finally stopped them at “tied up some student and tortured him in his room for losing his key.”).

***

“You’re wrong, you know.”

“Hmm? What was that?” Anya says, distracted as she washes dishes.

“I didn’t plan how to propose to Clarke on our second date.” Lexa says, leaning against the counter, dishtowel and glass forgotten in her hands. Lips stained a little purple from the wine, a dreamy smile on her face as she watches Clarke hug Lincoln and Octavia goodbye at the door.

“Oh god. You’re going to say something unbearably sappy aren’t you?” Anya says in an exasperated tone that softens as she turns her head to look at her friend.

“I haven’t planned it. I haven’t worked out if it’s going to be a fall wedding or what the flower arrangements are gonna be like, or if the honeymoon will be in Europe or a long weekend somewhere nearby. But that’s the woman I’m going to spend my life with.” Lexa turns her head to look at her friend, watching her with her mouth slightly open. “And I knew that the first time I asked her to go out with me.”

Anya’s mouth remains open for another second or two. She then turns her head down, quickly beginning to scrub the plate she’s holding so that Lexa can no longer see her expression. “Right, yeah,” she mumbles, and if there’s a slight sniffle at the end of the sentence Lexa is gracious enough not to comment on it, “Just as long as you have no misguided notions as to who your best-woman is, we’re good.”

Lexa smiles brightly at her. “Don’t worry An. I already made sure to book Raven…” she laughs as she evades the soapy sponge Anya aims at her head and walks around the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room, arms going around Clarke’s waist as the blonde folds the woven blanket they had taken out and returns it to the couch. Anya watches as Clarke turns her head and looks at Lexa, who leans in close and whispers something in Clarke’s ear. The blonde laughs and kisses Lexa, turning and throwing her arms around her shoulders.

“Disgusting, aren’t they?” Raven says, coming up behind her and picking up the dishtowel Lexa had abandoned, drying the last of the dishes as Anya rinses her hands.

“So sweet I think I feel my teeth decaying.” She mutters back.

“So… want me to give you a ride back to your place?”

“Sure.” Anya replies, tone cool.

“’Kay…” Raven sets the last plate down and grins at Anya. “Is it still cool if I stay over tonight?”

Anya feels the corner of her mouth twitch up in a smirk, and she doesn’t fight it. “I did promise you I’d watch the last part in that ridiculous four-movie-trilogy you made me sit through…”

“Oh, come on! Even your icy heart can’t tell me you aren’t moved by Jennifer Lawrence’s performance there.”

“You just think she’s hot. And those boys are so _boring_ , it’s their saving grace that Woody Harrelson and Elizabeth Banks signed on…”

“I _told_ you to read the books, there’s so much more backstory that the movie had to cut out…”

Anya and Raven head for the door, only pausing to hug Clarke and Lexa goodnight (Anya does not hug them, although she inclines her head in acknowledgement of Clarke’s ‘thank you’ for washing the dishes, and nods stoically at Lexa, who grins back with her arm around Clarke’s waist, fingers splayed on her hip) before they head out, Anya ranting about the unlikelihood of such a disintegration of social norms in an apocalyptic future (“totally exaggerated, Raven. What’s it been, like, 4 generations? Max?”) as the door shuts softly behind them.

***

When the door is opened again for Raven as she returns four minutes later, knocking and explaining that she forgot her jacket, Lexa's shirt is unevenly buttoned and Clarke hasn’t even bothered to cover up the fact that her own shirt was already discarded by the door. She simply marches over to the living room to retrieve the jacket, clad only in her bra and with her jeans unzipped, while Lexa fidgets awkwardly next to a wide-grinning Raven.

“Totally called it.” She says happily, as Clarke returns with her jacket in one hand as she uses the other to shoo Raven out, albeit lovingly. Raven just barely manages not to laugh out loud at the sound of a body slamming into the recently shut door mixing with what she is 100% sure is Lexa's surprised moan.

“I should absolutely put money on that bet.” She says to herself as she heads back to her car.

***

“Thinking about taking back your bet, Reyes?”

“Pfft. Absolutely not.”

“Really? Still so sure of yourself?” Anya has a downright _unpleasant_ smirk on her ridiculously attractive face, Raven thinks to herself. She then mentally smacks herself for that description and quickly ripostes.

“Well, I am hardly ever wrong. Plus, I know I’m right about this. It’s basically Kismet, Cheekbones.”

“I thought I told you to quit it with that asinine nickname.”

“I thought it seemed like you kind of liked it last Saturday night…” Raven smirks right back at Anya, not missing the fact that her sharp smirk had turned into just a muted smile at this point.

“May I remind you that it is _Christmas_? And while we are all here, with our chosen family, and while even _her own brother_ is here with us, Octavia Blake is off in the woods, secluded in some quaint cottage, alone with her loving, adoring, ridiculously romantic to the point of cliché boyfriend, for a “special Christmas-to-New-Years getaway” ? As Lincoln himself had called it?” Anya’s smirk is back to predatory and Raven gulps. Damn her and her unfairly sexy deduction skills… w _hat would that even constitute, Raven?!_ She mentally berates herself.

“Whatever. It ain’t over till it’s over, as they say.”

“Sure, Reyes. But you’re going down.“ Anya is halfway to a full-blown grin before her own words hit her and she turns to find Raven barely holding back her own smile.

“No pun intended, huh Cheekbones?” Raven tells her, practically vibrating with suppressed laughter.

“Shut it, Reyes.” Anya mutters, “That money is as good as mine.”

***

When Lincoln and Octavia join the group the following week, Octavia is slightly confused by Raven not greeting her with her usual excited hug but rather with some oddly intense and awkward handshake when Octavia opens her arms for a hug and instead has both of her palms seized and lightly squeezed. She is even more confounded when Raven spins around, shooting an oddly victorious look at Anya while letting out a loud “hah!”

She is still too confused to react when Raven spins around and hugs her with an extremely satisfied smile on her face as Lincoln walks in behind her, carrying the puppy he had adopted for them for Christmas.

The fact that she can swear that she hears Anya muttering “ _motherfucker_ ” under her breath before she turns an evil eye on Lincoln makes her decide that her friends definitely had an interesting holiday and that they are probably still feeling the effects.

***

“Do you really not want to get married, Clarke?” Octavia’s question seems to come out of the blue, if Raven and Clarke’s expressions are anything to go by.

“I just mean… I know where Lincoln and I stand on the issue. We both know we want to be married, and that we want that for the same reasons. So, yeah, maybe it was just a means for population control. Maybe it was an inherently flawed and discriminatory institution. But the idea… I don’t know. Don’t you feel that there’s still something there?”

Clarke gives her friend a level look. “I mean, O, you know I really do think that about marriage as it was. It has changed, although I still don’t think it’s a necessity, more than a social imperative. I love Lexa. I love our relationship and our freedom to define it any way we want.” Clarke pauses, frowns. “I don’t need some outside authority validating who and what we are to each other. I don’t need a form to confirm that she’s my family, that she’s the person I am choosing to share my life with.”

Octavia is looking at her with genuine interest. Raven is looking at her like she knows that there’s more coming.

“But I do appreciate the symbolism of ceremony, I’m not opposed to that. I know why it matters so much to people. And I know why it matters to Lexa. I know that she feels safer in the knowledge that no-one can argue with the value of our relationship if it’s established with legal parameters. I know that matters to her, it is how she thinks and how she sees the world. More than anything, I want Lexa to be happy, to feel safe, I want to be the one to _make_ her happy. And I love her,” now there is a wide smile stretching Clarke’s lips, “and I love a good party. Plus, Lexa in a tux? Me in a cleavage-generous white dress? The photo-op alone is reason enough to do it.”

They’re all laughing by now. Octavia is looking at Clarke, who’s looking at Raven now. Raven smirks at her, “well, know that I am fully supportive of your decision to still marry the Commander. In a timely and orderly fashion, and at least 20 minutes before Lincoln puts a ring on Octavia, or she puts a ring on him. Any way you choose to express your love is fine. As long as you go first.”

“Oh my god, Rae, you and Anya are still on about that? It’s been months!”

“Octavia Blake! There is a lot at stake here, not the least of which is the possible sum of my wedding gift to you, so please, do not pass judgement on my hobbies.”

Clarke looks at her friends bickering, and she feels a happy glow settle over her. These people. She thinks about Lexa, and everything she had just told her friends. And her smile only stretches wider.

“You’re insane. I’m going to get a refill. You guys want anything?”

As Octavia walks away, Clarke leans a little closer to Raven, a teasing glint in her eye. “A lot at stake, huh Rae?” Raven squints her eyes suspiciously at her friend.

“Did you and Anya have some kind of clause in the bet about the winner getting to top the loser for a week or something?”

Raven chokes on the last of her coffee, while Clarke clutches her stomach as she laughs.

***

“Goddamn her!”

Raven’s door is slammed open loudly by a fuming Anya, making her look up from her fiddling with the mess of wires connecting her TV and computer.

“Good evening to you too, sunshine.” The look that Anya sends her makes Raven quickly raise her hands in a placating gesture, “okay, okay. Goddamn _who?_ ”

“Goddamn Lexa!”

Anya is now pacing in front of Raven. Well… That was unexpected.

“You know how we’ve all been buying her gift cards to _Candles et al._ every Christmas for the past, like, four years? Well! _Apparently_ , that pyromania-prone Sapphic disaster has been stocking them!”

Raven frowns. “I… fail to see the problem here.”

“You might have actually been right! She’s been planning the proposal! And there’s going to be a sea of candles!” Anya huffs in frustration as she throws herself down on the armchair.

“Umm, yeah, I guess we really can’t put that past her…” Raven seems somewhat hesitant to celebrate her apparent victory. There is a lull in the conversation. Anya sits in the armchair, giving off another huff and frowning at nothing. Raven chooses to finish setting up before trying to speak to Anya again but is interrupted once more as her phone pings with an incoming message.

“Wait!” Anya sits up just as suddenly as she came in, looking at Raven’s phone on the coffee table next to the armchair. “All is well!”

“ _What_ ”? Raven lets out in a relatively a high pitched voice. This conversation is giving her whiplash.

“You just got a text from _Princess_ : _“mum says thx 4 well wishes and she’ll let us know when she lands.”_ Abby just left for her tour with Médecins Sans Frontières! Lexa _can’t_ propose!” Raven is giving her a perplexing look, mouth slightly open and brows slightly furrowed. Is Raven not getting this?

“Lexa would never propose without first officially asking for Abby’s _permission_! Plus she would probably think about how Clarke would want to call her mum and tell her, and she might not be too available with the wi-fi connection in those places she goes…” Anya is practically muttering to herself by the end of that statement. Then she looks at Raven, whose expression remains unchanged. “What?” she asks.

“Did you have to say it with a _perfect_ French accent?” Raven chokes out.

 _Definitely got this bet in the bag_ , Anya thinks to herself as she stands and helps Raven up from the floor, hunger growing in her eyes.

***

_I take thee, Rachel…_

Lexa feels like she is on the verge of hysterical laughter as her carefully, lovingly written vows seem to just flit out of her head at the sight of Clarke, in her white wedding dress, walking towards her on Abby’s arm, surrounded by a general blur of people on either side. Lexa does not seem to be able to really process any detail other than Clarke’s radiant smile, the sunlight in her hair and that dress that looks so beautiful on her, Lexa wishes she’d proposed years ago just so she could have this image in her mind for longer.

_I take thee, Rachel…_

But she can’t remember her vows, and she’s panicking slightly as Clarke and Abby’s slow walk brings them closer to where she stands, Anya at her shoulder, and the only thing she can think of to do right now is to quote ‘Friends’ in the hopes that it makes Clarke laugh and kiss her like she does whenever Lexa finds her watching that frankly _ancient_ show and tells her she probably knows every episode by heart at this point, sometimes actually proceeding to quote, perfectly, the next punchline.

She knows Raven would appreciate the sentiment, at least. Anya would probably smack her on the back of her head. Abby might straight up cut her. She wouldn’t put it past the woman to have a scalpel hidden somewhere on her person.

At this point, Clarke has reached her, and kissed her mom on the cheek, as Abby whispered something in Clarke’s ear. It’s short and soft, but Lexa is unsurprised to hear “your dad” float out to her own ears. Clarke’s eyes are wet and so, so blue when she looks at her mom, and nods, and turns to face Lexa, who promptly loses any train of thought along with her breath.

“Just in case you’re blanking out now, I left your sappy little speech in your coat pocket when we were getting dressed. FYI.” Anya whispers, her lips barely moving, but Clarke seems to have caught it too as Lexa lets out a short, heavy breath and Clarke bites her lower lip like she’s trying to keep from laughing. Raven is not as composed, snorting from where she stands on Clarke’s side with Octavia, but managing to hide it as clearing her throat when Abby shoots her a scathing look. _Just so touching,_ she mouths at Clarke’s mom, making the surgeon break out in a smile and nod, heading to her seat while discreetly wiping her eye. 

 _Tooth. Rotting._ Anya mouths at her slowly, as subtly as she can, rolling her eyes in the direction of the happy couple.

 _Fifty. Bucks._ Raven mouths back, a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I was just watching a lot of "Friends" and this came out. Initially it was just the first and last scenes.  
> First thing I've actually finished in a loooong time though, so it finally inspired me to sign up.  
> Hello, Internet!


End file.
